The Same Old World
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Amirah is the daughter of Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. She lives in a whole different image of Arabia, as she was born in a time where poverty and war took over the streets. Nobody appreciated her for the princess she was. It's tearing her apart - so how will she persuade the people that she's worthy of her place as princess?


Luxury – that's what Amirah lived in. Luxury. She wasn't even ashamed of it – she was directly born into royalty, it's not like she had to work hard to get the princess status that she had. Obviously, many people in Arabia were opposed to Amirah being next in line for the throne once her grandfather and mother had died, but it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was for Arabia to return to what it once was; a sand-filled landscape of happiness and a strong sense of community. When she was a little girl, she could remember everything vividly. She would be able to freely leave the palace whenever she pleased, not having to worry about who could potentially kill her or attack her. She would be able to walk down the dusty cobbled street in the Arabian glow of the sun and receive freshly baked bread and fruits from all of the friendly locals, to either eat herself or to give away to the less fortunate children, of which there were only a few. She would be able to run into the sand dunes with her other friends and play with them for hours on end before returning home, safer than ever, by dusk.

However, everything had changed since that was all possible.

Now, Amirah could barely leave without having to take many safety precautions and a number of armed security guards by her side, she couldn't walk down the cobbles without stepping over a few dying or injured bodies, or by getting jeered at. She couldn't receive anything fresh from any locals – if anything she would get moulded bread and rotten fruit pelted at her head everytime she stepped outside of the palace. Her friends had abandoned her, the number of crimes and homelessness had just raised by 60% over the last six months. Arabia was a mess. And it was all her fault – so they say.

It just so happened that one evening, whilst lounging in her large plush royal purple sofa on the balcony of her room and staring into the Arabian night sky, Amirah heard her parents arguing downstairs in the palace gardens. "So what, you expect her to become the queen here after you die?" Aladdin was scoffing, scrubbing one of his large hands against his stubble in stress.

"Well that's tradition, Aladdin! What else do you hope will happen? We can't possibly just forget about how Arabian traditions go and tell Amirah that sadly, this time she will never become queen!" Jasmine snapped back, her thick accent now shining through.

"Nobody outside of these palace walls likes her!"

"And who's fault is that?" Amirah sighed to herself as the bickering continued, swinging her legs over the side of the sofa and placing her bare feet on the cold marble floor of the balcony. She peered over the ledge and her parents looked up and their eyes widened as they realised she had been listening.

"Yes, who's fault is that?" she asked her parents loudly, her thick jet black hair curtaining her delicate face as she peered down at them.

"Amirah you're supposed to be asleep," Aladdin said tiredly, already turning away from her and pacing up and down the first quarter of the large garden.

"I wasn't tired," Amirah muttered. "So who's fault is it that everyone hates me, ma?"

"Amirah go to sleep, this conversation never concerned you," Aladdin grunted, spinning back around to face his oldest daughter.

"I think I deserve to know," Amirah laughed lightly, the frustration building up in her voice.

"No one hates you, sweetie," Jasmine tried to soothe her, crossing her arms and looking up at where she stood.

"You just said so yourself that they did," Amirah stressed, feeling her temper begin to slip as it usually did.

"Amirah, if you don't get to bed right now-"

"What? You'll take away my royal privileges? Please, do it, I don't want to be a princess anymore," Amirah finally shouted. As soon as she raised her voice, three guards came rushing into her room in concern. "Sorry, nothing's wrong," she mumbled, waving them out. The guards looked a little irritated before bowing and leaving in silence. When Amirah looked back down to resume the conversation, her parents had already taken the argument somewhere else. She let out a yell of frustration before collapsing on the sofa again, curling up into a little ball hopelessly. Was this the life she was destined to live, forever? Well what she didn't know was that things were just about to get worse.

**Hello! Brand new story here and it is part of a collection of warrior princesses, so I hope you have enjoyed this teaser first chapter of Amirah's life!**


End file.
